Fenris Wolf (Earth-616)
Just as Fenris reached maturity, the Asgardian gods decided it would be unsafe to allow Fenris to roam the land unfettered. They took to playing a game with the wolf to see how easily he could snap the bonds they put on him. Each time they forged a thicker and stronger chain of iron, but Fenris broke them all. Finally Odin commanded one of the Dwarves to forge an enchanted fetter. The dwarf did so, creating a thin, silk like substance of phenomenal durability called Gleipnir. When the gods entreated Fenris to try to break this binding, the wolf-god sensed that the fragile-looking substance was a trick. Fenris agreed to let him put the bonds around him only if there was a god willing to put his hand in the wolf's mouth as a gesture of trust. If the bonds did probe to be unbreakable, Fenris would bite. Among the gods assembled for this task, only Tyr, the courageous god of war, was willing to make such a sacrifice. He placed his right hand between the wolf's huge fangs as the bonds were put in place, and when Fenris learned that the more he struggled, the tighter the bonds were drawn, he bit off Tyr's hand. The gods then bound Fenris to a rock where he has been kept to this day. It is prophesied that when Ragnarok, the twilight of the Asgardian gods, occurs, Fenris will devour Odin. Fenris was killed in the final Ragnarök, although what death means to the Asgardians has yet to be seen. Rebirth As with many of the Asguardians since Thor undid the endless cycle of Ragnarok, Fenris too was reborn into the new Asgard universe back on Midgard. details of his fate however are incredibly blurred as to what his activities on earth have been as of late. X-Factor Fenris later helped the mutant Wolfsbane as she was carrying the child of one of his decedents Hrimhari the Wolf Prince. In his wolf like form he attacked Cerberus as he was one of the many mythical beast hunting the baby. He then battled various creatures such as chewing on Cu Sith Demon Dogs. The fight went on until the mystical energies generated by Hela banished all the creatures. | Powers = :Anthropomorphism:'The Fenris Wolf can assume the form of either an immensely strong and virtually invulnerable large wolf, or that of a comparably strong wolf-like humanoid. It possesses powerful teeth and claws. :'Superhuman Strength: Fenris is monstrously strong, strong enough to lift hundreds of tons with ease. He's proven stronger than even the mighty Thor himself, and with time and patience he would grow to even larger proportions further increasing his already immeasurable strength and durability. :Superhuman Speed: :Superhuman Agility: :Superhuman Stamina: Fenris' has shown incredible bodily stamina throughout the years. shown being able to go blow for blow with the mighty Thor for days at a time and barely showing fatigue. :Super-humanly Acute Senses: being of beastly origins fenris possesses largely enhanced senses of a greater level than those of certain animals, both of natural and even mythical origins. Enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than the norm for most midgard creatures, and identify and track his pry purely by scent alone even. :Size Alteration: as time passes by and/or with each battle he fights he could grow larger and stronger with each moment. Increasing the power of both his quadrupedal and anthropomorphic forms during intense battle, if given enough time to grow. legend states he's destined to grow so large as to swallow Asgard's sun whole, as was proven when he had done just so during final Ragnarok. :Godlike Invulnerability: unlike most asgardians or asgardian beasts of burden. Fenris was and is forevermore invulnerable to most affronts on his personage, taking and receiving damage from only the strongest of Marvel Universes Heavyweight's. beings or items of magical origin such a Thor or Odin have been among the few known to accomplish this feat. :'Regenerative Healing Factor:'Likewise, in the event that Fenris was ever damaged heavily whilst in combat or otherwise. He had a Regenerative Healing Factor to supplement his godlike endurance and stamina, able to heal from even the most grievous wounds in mere moments. It's yet unknown that if he can either reattach or regenerate lost of destroyed bodily tissues when damaged beyond recognition. :'Digestive Shapeshifting:'After being studied by AIM; Fenris also learned that he could assume the form of people he's devoured for a minimum of 24 hours at a time after consumption. making him a literal "wolf in sheep's clothing". | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Fenris Wolf was briefly armed a tooth-shaped uru hammer forged for it by Surtur. | Notes = | Trivia = His attack on Idunn later became the basis for the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Thor Villains Category:Odinson Family Category:Laufeyson Family Category:Asgardian Wolf Category:Set Family Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties